User talk:Wiewiór
Hi Wiewiór -- we are excited to have Lunia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Seems as though we might need some recruits to help out. Vegeance 02:47, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Angela's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page protection - It is a general Wikia policy to not protect the Main Page unless vandalism is a recurring problem. See w:Help:Main Page for a more detailed explanation. * You might want to clarify what your relationship with the other at luniafan is. Are you going to be a fork or a mirror? An independent alternative or a supplement host for articles not suitable for luniafan? * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 20:31, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Charleon here Goodday Wiewiór, I'm glad i could help, I will do my best to help anybody build up this wiki. I'm mainly playing as Dainn so I will update everything I find en learn from myself and others. I will also update some other stuff as I figure that out. I will update all information I find usefull for this wiki, Greetings from Charleon Hey sorry for the late reply xD Hello it's the random contributer that mainly works on the Dainn and Dark Eir sections. Sorry about the late reply and the failure to make an account earlier I'm terrible at using things like this. Thanks for all the hard work you've put in the site! Azastria 02:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ggFTW invite Hi Wiewiór! You do a great job in Lunia Wiki! I'm glad to invite you to rejoin us on ggFTW! and update our Lunia Wiki as a Wiki Manager. You're doing a great job as I said and we need your talent to our Wiki Team. Please send a message for me. Waiting your answer ; ) Best wishes, Sidero ggFTW, the best MMO and MMORPG Gamer Community